


Informant

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Black Ops Cold War, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: Frank agrees to meet one of Alex's informants while he's visiting his son in Alaska, although he doesn't like the idea of the meeting taking place in a sex club...
Relationships: Frank Woods/Original Female Character(s), Frank Woods/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Informant

Frank couldn’t believe he seriously had to meet an informant at a sex club, all thanks to Alex who decided to fly back to Alaska and play father of the year. Sure, he was happy he wanted to spend some time with his son who got sick, but couldn’t he wait a few more days? Hoping he could get this conversation over with as soon as possible, he told the woman at the door the name he got from Alex then waited to be led to the informant.

Despite being at a place like this, it still took him by surprise to find you sitting on a couch in nothing more but red lingerie and a black see-through robe over it. He gulped when you patted the empty space next to you but still sat down as you asked. Now that he took a closer look at you, he realized that he couldn’t blame Alex for turning to you for information every now and then.

“You okay?” you asked with a sweet smile once you took a sip of your drink.

Clearing his throat, Frank nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. So what can you tell me about our guy?”

“Why don’t you have something to drink first?” When he shook his head, you casually turned towards him and put your legs in his lap. “You should loosen up a bit, you know. Is this your first time at a place like this?”

“If I wanted to get a woman in my bed, I wouldn’t have to come here,” he replied with a smirk.

You let out a heartfelt laugh as you rested your arm on the back of the couch and put your fingers on the back of his neck. “I don’t doubt that. But this place is a members-only club with couples and some single women as members. Anyway, rumor has it there’s an ex-member of the SAS who now helps the KGB as a freelancer. Some even claim he knows Perseus in person.”

This wasn’t surprising, having such help could explain how Perseus has managed to get away every time someone got close to him. “Do you have a name?”

After a few seconds, you finally flashed a smile at him and nodded. “Even better, I have a location.” Suddenly he felt a hand on his and realized he had absentmindedly began to run his hand along your leg. But you didn’t seem to mind as you quickly went on. “We know exactly where he will be four days from now.”

“We?” Frank asked with a surprised look. According to Alex, she was a high-class escort and this is how she got information from and about a bunch of important people. “Who are _we_?”

Instead of giving him a straight answer, you sat on his lap with your knees pressed against his sides. “Don’t worry about the details,” you told him before slowly kissing him. “He has a handler at the KGB and they will meet at the Port of Cape Town. It’s a great location if you think about it. It’s far enough from the States, Europe, and even the Soviet Union,” you explained as your lips moved to his neck.

He was weak, he knew it, but he simply couldn’t help himself. The moment you playfully bit his earlobe, Frank grabbed your chin and kissed you hungrily as his other hand tightened around your thigh. “Is that all?” You nodded in response and as he kissed you again, you reached down to unbuckle his belt. When your fingers slid under his boxers he let out a short laugh and said, “Good girl.”

Even though he knew a few people were watching the two of you, he didn’t stop you. At this point, he couldn’t care less about the case he was supposed to work on because he wanted you right there and then. But before the real fun could have begun, you suddenly froze and swore quietly under your breath. “Fuck, I have to go.” Frank gave you a questioning look so you said, “I wish I could stay, but you were late and I had plans. Why don’t we continue this later and in private?” you asked with a wicked smile before you gave him a quick kiss.

“I’d love to, trust me, but I would never pay for sex,” he told you.

“Pay for sex? What the–Wait, what exactly did Alex tell you about me?”

Frank watched as you sat back next to him on the couch and gave him an expectant look. “He said you’re a high-class escort.”

For several moments you were staring at him with a blank expression but then you said, “I’m going to kill that asshole.” Once you moved closer to him, you spoke up again. “I’m working for the CIA, this is how I know Alex. We meet every now and then to… share information,” you told him, although Frank had a feeling it was about more than that. “As I already told you, this is a members-only club. Alex and I are registered as a couple because most of the time we meet here to talk.”

“I’m sure you do more than just talk,” he noted with a groan. When you shrugged with a barely visible smile on your lips, he stood up and straightened his jacket. “Well, it was nice to meet you, and thanks for the help.”

You tried to say something but he didn’t listen. He was having fun with you and when you told him you weren’t an escort, he actually believed there could be something between you, that maybe he could make a move on you for real. But then you stabbed a knife into his heart when you revealed you and Alex were having an affair. He needed alcohol to forget about this. Lots of alcohol.


	2. This Is A Simulation

Frank only noticed he had company when you handed him a bottle of beer. At first he hesitated but then he nodded and took it from you. “What are you doing up here?” he asked as he turned back to look at the buildings around you.

Letting out a troubled sigh, you rested your elbows on the railing next to him. “I saw that look you gave me during the briefing and since we’re going to work together, I thought we should talk about whatever is bothering you.”

“Nothing is bothering me, don’t worry. I’m just tired, that’s all.” You gave him a skeptical look but he only shrugged in response. “It’s not my problem if you don’t believe me. So why aren’t you with Alex? I thought now that you’re working with us for a while the two of you will be inseparable,” he added sourly.

You didn’t answer right away and your silence caught his attention. Flashing a sad smile at him, you finally spoke up. “I got bored pretty soon. Things have changed.”

“What happened?”

Frank tried to stick to a casual, almost nonchalant tone as he spoke, even though he was eager to hear your explanation. Deep down a part of him hoped you would say your decision had something to do with him, but he also knew one meeting probably wasn’t enough to end an affair that had been going on for who knew how long.

After what felt like an eternity, you finally took a deep breath and put your bottle on the railing, and turned to look at him. “Well, sex is great but I wish that was the only thing between us. This will sound very, very bad and cruel, but I don’t want to deal with his nightmares or other emotional issues. He has a wife, I’m sure she would be more than happy to be there and support him,” you explained with a guilty look on your face. “I’m a terrible person, I know it.”

“No, I don’t think you are.” Upon seeing the surprised look on your face, he took a swig of his beer and said, “You said you usually meet at that club. Let’s be honest, in this case, I highly doubt you chose that location because you were looking for some serious, romantic relationship. Anyway, which one is the real problem? That he has issues or that he’s married?”

“Both. But if I had to choose, I’d probably say it’s the fact he’s married,” you replied with a shrug. “Enough about me. I’m still not buying your excuse for that look you gave me earlier. Why don’t you like me?”

He wished he could tell you the truth. The truth that he had been dangerously frustrated ever since he saw you again. All he could think about was that night you almost spent together. He could recall every touch and every kiss, and now every inch of his body was yearning for you. But his little piece of shit of a brain always reminded Frank that while he was thinking and fantasizing about you, Alex could actually be with you.

Maybe there was a part of him that hated both of you for this. After all those years he had spent focusing on his job instead of trying to have a life of his own, Frank now regretted ignoring the notion to have a proper romantic relationship. “Honestly? I think I might be a little… jealous,” he admitted eventually. Since you looked quite confused, he cleared his throat and said, “I got a taste of what you two have that night and I want–”

You didn’t let him finish the sentence and successfully silenced him with a kiss as you steadied yourself by putting your hands on his chest. “And here I was, assuming you were only going with the flow in the club so you wouldn’t be suspicious,” you told him with a smile. “Aren’t you hungry? I’m starving and we could talk over dinner. So?”

“What? You wanna go on a date?” Frank laughed when you playfully punched his upper arm. “Okay, okay, I don’t care what it is, let’s eat.”

As you walked to the door that led to the roof, Frank put his hand on the small of your back because he wanted to make sure you stayed by his side and this small gesture also kept reminding him this wasn’t some weird fever dream. Even if you weren’t looking for a relationship, at least he could test the waters before deciding whether or not to pursue a relationship with someone else. He wasn’t getting any younger and who knew how long he had left with his lifestyle.

“What are you thinking about? You seem pretty lost in your thoughts,” you pointed out with a smile. “Oh, are you worried that this is really a date?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I guess I’m just… out of practice, you know.”

With a soft giggle, you linked your arm with his then said, “Alright, in this case, this is now officially a date simulation!” Frank flashed an almost grateful smile at you but didn’t tell you how he already considered this a test. You soon reached the restaurant not far from the hotel you stayed in, but before he could reach for the door handle, you jumped in front of him. “Just one thing before we go inside. No matter how this _date_ will end, I still want to spend the rest of the night with you. Preferably in bed. Hopefully naked,” you whispered with a wicked smile.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Frank stepped closer to you and shook his head. “Sleeping with a guy on the first date? Where are your standards?” he asked with fake disapproval in his voice. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll admit that I can’t remember the last time I was on a proper date,” you began as you reached out to intertwine your fingers with his. “Maybe it was back in high school. Or I don’t know, maybe college? Either way, I’m sure in our line of work having a normal relationship would be a luxury. And since I have to focus on a lot of important things, I think I have successfully deleted the dating guide book from my memory. So no, I don’t really know what I’m doing either.”

“You know what? Let’s make this less awkward by going back to the hotel and sticking to room service.” When you nodded with an unexpectedly wide grin on your lips, he leaned down to give you a quick kiss then said, “Don’t be mad at me for asking, but how do you feel about handcuffs?”


End file.
